


Saving privet 707

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: What's our exit strategy?" Vanderwood asked the twins."Our what?" They asked in unison"Oh my god! We are all going to die!" Nari half sobbed at the lack of planning and covered her face with her hands.This is literally nothing, but conversions I could see these guys having while trying to escape a situation.For those that haven't read cruel angels thesis (my 707xmc during another story) please note Nari is the name of my MC, but is pretty much a place holder.





	Saving privet 707

Nari watched the GPS and security cameras on his laptop as Saeran raced his brothers borrowed car towards their destination.

"Holy shit! Saeran I know time is an issue, lives are on the line, but slow down, your speeding" Nari gasped looking at their speed.

"I acknowledged the sign's speed recommendation." Saeran informed her in a serious tone that caused her eye to twitch.

"You're doing 30 over the speed limit!" Nari informed him a little irked which caused him to side glance and smile fondly at her. Nari met his eye for a moment and smiled back feeling safe with Saeran. That was before his smile turned into a smirk and his foot stepped on the gas and they flew down the highway.

_____

"Can't you just hit him with your knife?" Nari asked her boyfriend eyeing the guard at the back entrance.

"I believe the technical term is 'stab, which I could, but I can't guarantee it won't kill him." Saeran chuckled as Nari puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"But we need in there." Nari contemplated and

Saeran sighed picking up a sizable rock and huffed it at the man standing at his post. There was a smack at impact as Nari watched the man fall to the grow groaning in agony as he dropped to the ground.

"Now we can get in there." Saeran informed her as he grabbed her hand slyly guiding her around the injured guard and threw the door without incident.

_______

"Okay what did I do?" Saeyoung asked his brother who haunted his steps to look at his brother with an confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Saeran asked looking toward the ground still unable to look his brother in the eye.

"You look like you want to rip my head off, which would be counterproductive since this was your rescue mission to make sure I didn't die." Seven babbled nervously placing at his twin shyly.

"Sorry that's just how my face works." Saeran shrugged and started to continue down the corridor.

______

"What's our exit strategy?" Vanderwood asked the twins.

"Our what?" They asked in unison

"Oh my god! We are all going to die!" Nari half sobbed at the lack of planning and covered her face with her hands.

"Well how did you two get here. You have a car right? Just gotta make it out and-" Vanderwood was cut off by Nari.

"Well if someone didn't drive our escape plan off at bridge..." Nari mocked a scolding tone as Saeran huffed

"It was on FIRE!" Saeran half yelled in his defense.

"Wait what?" Seven asked looking at the duo bewildered.

"It's painful enough to think about let alone talk about. Let's move on." Nari sighed crossing her arms.

"We owe you a car." Saeran clarified as he began to move farther down the hall.

"What happened to my baby!?!" Seven cried following his brother.

"Don't worry me and Saeran where unharmed." Nari informed Seven sarcastically storming after the boys.

"Once this is all over, I want my sanity back." Vanderwood muttered mostly to himself following the others.

______

"You honestly don't storm me as a professional criminal." Nari deadpan watching the red head before her dab after picking the lock.

"Hahaha! That's what makes me so good at it!" Saeyoung winked opening the door ushering the party inside

_____

"Is that blood?" Saeran asked with worry eyeing the blood pooling down his brothers arm.

"No?" Saeyoung Asked Examining His Arms

That's not a question your suppose to answer with another question!" Nari scolded moving toward the older twin.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a paper cut." Saeyoung informed the party.

"It's the length of your arm!" Nari snapped assessing the wound.

"You know what they say, panicking burns a shit ton of calories." Seven stated trying to lighting the mood as Nari doctored his arm the best she can with what they have.

"Who even says that?" Vanderwood asked deadpanned

"Me. Just now." Seven jested causing everyone to groan.

"He was right though, it's not deep just decided to blood a lot." Nari assured the crowd.

"It was merely a flesh wound." Seven said in a silly voice causing Saeran to turn and walk out of the room.

______

"We have five people trying to kill us right now, what are we supposed to do?" Vanderwood asked as the group sat down to take a break.

"It's more like eight people." Saeran corrected his brother's handler wrapping his arms around Nari who snuggled herself into him.

"Oh, sorry if I wasn't specific enough for you." Vanderwood snapped back as Seven sat away from them facing the corner.

"Seven are you okay?" Nari asked with a worried tone.

"Debating my life choices." Seven informed her sulking.

"Instead why don't you come up with a plan to get me, you, your brother, and his girlfriend out of here." Vanderwood scolded.

"Excuse me! I was a superhero for ten whole minutes." Seven stated.

"And in that time you managed get kidnapped a second time, and we had to come save you... again." Saeran informed his brother in a cocky tone that caused Nari to cover her mouth as she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this wasn't very good, but I made myself laugh, so please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought.


End file.
